Don't be afraid
Don't be afraid is the 11th episode of the 1st battle of the 1st season of Ben 10 : Cosmic War. Plot Kevin : what is the name again. Ace: My name is Ace. Kevin : I mean the city. Ace : Umbra. Ben : we visited different cities, But I never see clawildes like this, they are barking loudly. Ace: hahahaha...Umbra clawildes bark louder when it's raining , they say that a ghost appeared in here thousands of years ago, it was raining , the clawildes killed the ghost,..in fact it's a folktale only...., we reached the hotel. they got inside the hotel . Ace: here is your room's keys, goodnight. they took their keys, and each one of them went to his room. before each one of them got inside his room, Ben said: this city is weird, We didn't see any Grassian except the guide and the reception. Gwen : the guide is a strange man, he is kind but strange. Kevin : this city is scaring me, I mean I smell some problems. after they got inside their rooms, a ghost robot(FX10) appeared and said: mission 2.3 scare them , kill them. Ben couldn't sleep, he said : I can't sleep in this scary city, wait is their anybody in here. He transformed into cannonbolt. lighting pushed him out of the hotel. Cannobolt transformed into Ultimate cannonbolt: Ultimate Canonbolt. Gwen waked up and said : what's happening in this city. she looked through the window, and said: Ben , what's wrong with him. Gwen and kevin went down to see what's happening. they found Ultimate coannonbolt hurt. Gwen : what's going on.Ultimate CannonBolt: the ghost , FX10, Becarefull. Gwen used her powers to know if FX10 is there or not. Gwen: Ben , you are dreaming , there is nothing in here. Ben transformed and said : he attacked me, look I am hurt. Kevin : you felldown from a high place. Ben : I fell from the space to a Ray forces station using cannonbolt and I wasn't hurt. Kevin : maybe you didn't close the shield. Ben : oh man. Kevin : there is no burns on the street , thats mean nothing was damage, exept your window, take a rest. Ace : Whats happening ? They were all stuned and scared from him. Gwen : Nothing , my cousin was just dreaming. Ben : I wasn't dreaming, He attacked me, FX10. Ace: I can only see a broken window. Kevin : the plumbers will pay for you. Ace: Alot of people get scared of our city but I didn't think heroes will be. Ben : I am not .... . Ace went away. They went to there rooms. Gwen heared a sound, she was scared. Gwen : What a nice day!! Ray: Why you don't want to kill her now. Jin : sir. they have there powers and they can protect themselves, but if they are scared enough there powers will be usless. Ray : you got a creative mind. Next morning ... Kevin : come on we need to go fast . Gwen: why we should be fast, they are ready to give us the truck any time. Kevin: We should go before he come. Ace : Who will come? Kevin:aaa... the dog. Ace: Dog??? Kevin: I mean the Clawilde. Ace: Ok , I am going with you to take the truck. Kevin : no you can take a rest. Ace : my rest is with the people I help. Kevin : we love to find everything by ourselves. Ace: as you see. not finished Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 : Cosmic War Episode MajorEvents *FX10 has been destroyed. Aliens debuts *FrozenFlame Characters *Ben *Kevin *Gwen Villians *FX10 Aliens used *FrozenFlame(debut) *ThermoVission *BigChill *CannonBolt **Ultimate CannonBolt Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 : Cosmic War Episode